inFAMOUS 4: Followed Through the Dark
by WhiteZephyr
Summary: Sequel to "The People" series. A year has passed since the final battle with Kayce. Joan bumps into a girl who tells her pieces of the future, a future that looks very dark indeed for the Conduits. But most troubling of all... her name is "Kayce Grey"!
1. Prologue

inFAMOUS – 4

Followed through the Dark

Prologue

"There are two things you should know when you come to New Marias," I said, holding up two fingers. "One: it's a crime-free city, losers. And two: if you're gonna do crime, be ready to get burned!"

The two thugs came crashing at me, but I easily flipped over them and kicked one in the base of his skull, rendering him unconscious. Then I ducked just as the other thug swung a punch at me, then I jumped and smashed his nose in with my knee. When he finally focused on something other than his bleeding nose, he couldn't see me. I tapped his shoulder, and as he looked at me I smiled sweetly, then brought my fist back and punched him in the face so hard he went flying to the other end of the alley. He didn't get back up.

"Cole's coming," I said aloud. "He'll decide what to do with you guys."

I smiled as I gazed at my handiwork. It'd been way too long since I'd last broke someone's nose, and I was quite proud of doing it today. It's weird, I know, but that's just part of me being unnecessarily violent.

"Hey! Jo!" Lance's voice drifted through the alley. "We're gonna be late for class!"

I looked back at him and smiled. Yeah, Lance and I had been dating for about a year now, and things were pretty good. No petty arguments, no "breaks", nothin'. We were about as close to a happy couple as you could get those days.

"So what if we're a l'il late?" I asked him. "You had no problem with it the other day."

"Only because Cole practically dragged you," he said, grinning. "It was kinda funny how he grabbed your ear."

"Well, how else do you grab a girl without touching anything she doesn't want you to touch?"

Lance shrugged. "Hell, I dunno. You're still jittery whenever I so much as touch your hand."

"Well it's getting better!" I snapped. "I mean, c'mon! Cut me some slack!"

Lance sighed dramatically. "I don't know if I can…"

I smiled and started walking over to him when a giant friggin' _black_ _hole_ opened in front of me, but I didn't even get the chance to react before something shot out at me and smashed me to the ground, knocking my breath out of my system. And just as I looked back up at the black hole, it was gone.

"Jo? Now we're late," Lance pointed out, totally used to weird, random things coming out of nowhere. "Hey, who's that?"

I looked at the person lying on top of me and frowned. "_Get_. _Off_."

The person looked up at me, the fear apparent in her green eyes. "M-Mom?"

"_Mom_?" I snapped, practically throwing her off of me. "Do I _look_ old enough to be a mother?" I got up and dusted myself off, then glared at Lance (who was laughing his ass off). "Say _anything_, and I'll _destroy_ you. Got it?"

He tried getting his laughter under control. "S-She thought you were… _old_!"

"_Lance_…" I growled, then sighed and looked at the girl. "Okay, who are you and where the hell did you come from? And why'd you friggin' call me _mom_?"

She was staring at me like she was seeing a ghost, and it was starting to get annoying. "Um…" She hesitated, fidgeting with her hands. "I… um, I don't know how I got here…"

"Well, where were you last?" I asked.

"New Marias," she answered quickly. "That's my home. I was at home, and running, and—!"

"You're _in_ New Marias!" I snapped. "Now, tell me how the hell you came through that friggin' portal!" She flinched. I sighed and held out a hand to help her up. "Sorry. I just don't like it when people bump/crash/slam/fall/trip on me. It's the world's way of saying, 'Hey! There's another adventure waitin' for ya!'. Understand?"

She nodded. "Sorry…" She looked at where the portal had been warily, as if she was waiting for it to come back. "I-I dunno how I came through that thing. All I remember was that I was running from a man named Garyn, and then it opened up in front of me, and I fell on you!"

Lance came over and stood behind the girl, towering behind her. "Why were you running from him?" he asked.

The girl jumped and shrieked a bit, startled by Lance. When I'd calmed her down, she'd finished hyperventilating. "Geezus, Lance. How about you try _not_ to give people heart attacks?"

He shrugged. "Sorry. I thought she noticed me."

I laughed. "Well, she did _now_." I looked back at the girl. "Okay, can you answer Lance's question?"

The girl seemed like she was going to, but then she took a good, long look at us (which was pissing me off, since she was definitely taking her time) and asked, "What _are_ you people?"

Lance smiled. "Human, of course."

The girl glanced at the nodachi on my back, and seemed to see Lance's guns, which were tucked in his coat. "I mean, are you Conduits? Or are you part of the Pure?"

"Pure?" I repeated. "Who the hell're they?"

The girl huffed. "Where've _you_ been the last twelve years? The Pure are an organization of Humans that are extremists against the Conduits trying to take over the world."

I glanced at Lance. "Um… Did I miss a memo? Or two?"

"Beats me, unless you've suddenly developed a crazy desire to take over the world like Kayce." He tapped my cheek. "Do you suddenly feel like dropping me from a building?"

I shrugged, not giving him an answer. "Look, kid; there's no one called the 'Pure' around here, and the only Conduits around here are me, Alec and Cole. Chill, because there's no friggin' way that anyone can activate any more Conduits unless they have Ray Spheres, or there's another Beast on the way."

The girl eyed me. "You're… a Conduit?"

"Yeah. But I don't attack people on a whim and try to take over the world. I use my powers responsibly, and—." I saw the two thugs moving a bit. "Excuse me for a sec." I walked over to the two and started to kick the crap out of them, and when they were unconscious again I returned to Lance's side. "Where was I?" I asked.

"Using your powers responsibly and not attacking people on a whim," Lance said.

"Thanks." I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I use my powers responsibly, and I only attack people who deserve it."

The girl was looking at the unconscious bodies of the thugs. "R-Right…" She studied me again. "Well, to answer your question, I dunno why I was running from him."

"Eh?" I said stupidly.

"My mom just told me to run and keep running, no matter what. He broke down the door and I ran like she told me, but Garyn came after me. I remember he threw his hand out, and then the portal-thingy appeared in front of me. Before I could react, I'd already run through, and I smashed into you!" The girl sighed. "But mom… she should be around here somewhere! I have to find her, or Garyn'll kill 'er!"

"Why would he want to kill her?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I… I just have this bad feeling…" She shook her head. "I-I dunno why they came to our house, but I heard her say something to dad, like, 'He's been captured! I'm going after him!'. Then dad said, 'He can handle himself! Just think of Kayce!'."

"Kayce…?" I muttered.

The girl nodded. "That's my name. I'm Kayce. Kayce Grey."

"Grey?" Lance blurted.

I facepalmed myself. "This… This _can't_ be happening…!"

"What?" she asked.

I didn't know why I hadn't seen it before. She had emerald-green eyes, red hair with noticeable black streaks in them, and looked just like…

"What year were you born?" I asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Just answer the friggin' question!" _And please, please don't answer what I think you're going to answer!_

"2014," she said. "I'm fifteen."

I walked into the brick wall of the alley and slammed my head against it repeatedly. "Oh God oh God _oh_ _God_…!"

Lance's jaw had dropped, and it looked like he wouldn't be able to speak for a while.

"What's the big deal?" Kayce snapped. "C'mon! I hate when people do the whole, 'dramatic effect' thing!"

_I know how you feel…_ "The year now is 2011," I told her.

She took a step back. "W-What? No, that's impossible!"

"Well, it is!" I snapped as I looked back at her. "And now, I'm really late for college! Thanks for ruining the rest of my day!"

"How the hell'd I ruin it?" Kayce asked as she grabbed my messenger bag. "What'd I do?"

I glared at her. "My name's Joan MacGrath," I told her, and then pointed to Lance. "This here's Lance Grey. Now, unless you recognize those names, go back to wherever you came from!"

She released my messenger bag. "O-_Oh_…"

"Yeah," I said, frowning. "Oh shit."


	2. Parents

Chapter One:

Parents

Lance and I sat on the couch opposite Kayce, who was fidgeting nervously. Cole was staring at us, along with Zeke.

"So…" Kayce said (probably in an attempt to start a conversation). "Y-Yeah…"

Cole rubbed his temples. "You're telling me that while you were out fighting thugs on your way to college (against what I told you about fighting on school days), a portal of some sort opened, and this girl landed on top of you, claiming to be from the future?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yep. That's about it. But just because she has Kayce's name and Lance's last name _doesn't_ _mean_ that she's my kid _at_ _all_."

Zeke sighed. "Aw man. I'm a great uncle now…"

"I said that it doesn't mean she's my kid!" I snapped. "Remember when Dana said she was my sister? She was only _half_ right!"

"I doubt it could've have been _that_ bad when you found out," Kayce muttered.

I glared at her. "She shot me _three_ _times_ with quicksilver _bullets_. It hurt like a _mother_."

Kayce took a deep breath. "Okay, look; my name's Kayce Grey. I'm fifteen years old, born and raised in New Marias. My dad's been taking care of me since I was little, and my mom just came back into my life a week ago. What I'm telling you is the truth, and—!"

"Woah there!" I said, holding my hands up. "What do you mean about that?"

"What?"

I facepalmed myself. "The fact that your mom _just_ came back into your life!"

Kayce sighed and clenched her fists, but I guess she thought they were hidden from my view. "Mom… Mom disappeared when I was born."

"Why?" Lance asked.

"Dad told me that she had to do something, and she never came back. When I was little, I always hoped that she'd come back. I lost that hope when I saw the news one day, and it said that a nuclear missile that the government sent obliterated the place where my mom went. Everything and everyone in the area was… destroyed." Kayce sighed. "And then, a few days after I saw that, I was walking home from school when I saw a woman collapsed on the sidewalk. I went to help, only to find that there was this guy trying to help her already."

"What'd he look like?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno. But when I asked if he needed help with her, he ran off. So I tried my best to help her to my place, but it was raining and I kept slipping on the sidewalk."

Lance studied her. "Why wouldn't anyone else help out?"

"It was late. They were all home," Kayce replied.

"Why was it late?"

Kayce smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "I… um, got detention."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. It's stupid anyway." She looked back at me. "When I finally managed to get her home, dad came to the door and saw her, and he said…"

We waited a few seconds, but she didn't say anything. "Hey, c'mon. Don't leave us hanging! What'd he say?" I asked.

"He said, 'Joan'." Kayce rubbed her temples. "I-I couldn't believe that the woman was my mother. She was scarred, bleeding, and within an inch of her life, but she still managed to smile and said, 'Hey Lance. Nice weather, huh?'."

Lance looked at me. "You would _totally_ say that."

"We still don't know if that's me, though," I pointed out.

Cole sighed. "Well, the only way to find out would be to go there and see for yourself."

I stared at Cole for the longest time before I said, "Huh?"

"If Kessler could use his powers to go back in time, then I'm sure I can use mine to send you both to the future," Cole explained.

"But he overshot where he wanted to go!" I exclaimed. "Not to mention that I'd have virtually no way of getting back to my time!"

Lance stood up. "Wait, you're only sending Joan and Kayce?"

"If I can do it, I'm only gonna be able to do it with those two," Cole said. "This is Joan's mission."

"But if she's really who she claims she is, then she's my daughter too!" Lance grabbed my hand, which made me go frigid instantly. "I _have_ to go!"

Cole put a hand on Lance's shoulder. "I'll need you here. Right now, you're the strongest connection Joan has to this place, and it'll help her focus about getting back here."

Lance, hesitated, but nodded. "Okay."

"Hey! Did we forget something?" I snapped.

Cole looked at me. "What?"

"You don't even know how to get us there!"

Cole smiled. "Well, actually, I've been trying to amplify my powers for the past year, so they're a lot like Kessler's now."

I sighed. "You… You really suck…"

"So, I'm going home?" Kayce asked excitedly.

Cole nodded. "Joan's going with you and getting to the bottom of this. We'll see what happens."

Kayce glanced at me. "Does she have to?"

"I don't like it any more than you do," I told her, frowning. "I don't like the idea of knowing my kid before I'm even married."

"Now you know how I felt," Cole muttered.

I glared at him. "Just get us there. I'll figure out a way back."

Cole nodded. "Okay." He made a ball of electricity in his hands and powered it up. The lights in the room started flickering, and then their power was slowly being absorbed into the lightning ball. "I'm powering up. Say your good-byes, or whatever you need to say."

I looked at Zeke. "I'll see you in a bit, Zeke."

He nodded. "Come back safe, Joan."

"Cole, try not to save the world without me, 'kay?" I said.

He grinned. "Don't worry; you'll have plenty of action over there."

Lastly, I squeezed Lance's hand. "I'll be back, so don't worry about it!"

He smiled weakly. "I wish I could help out."

"You're gonna be more help than you realize, Lance," I said. "Trust me."

Lance's smile broadened. "Come back safe, Jo."

"I will." Before I could react, Lance had already pressed his lips against mine. When he finally pulled back, I was red as a tomato.

"I love your reactions," Lance said dreamily. "Makes me want to kiss you way more."

"Try it and I'll burn you," I threatened playfully.

Lance shrugged. "I'll take my chances."

"I'm ready over here!" Cole announced. "Let's go!"

I hugged Lance and quickly stood beside Kayce. "Ready!"

Cole shot the ball of blue electricity at us. Kayce reacted by grabbing my hand and squeezing it, as if trying to reassure herself. I shut my eyes and waited for something—anything to happen.

So when I opened my eyes, I knew that everything had gone as planned.


	3. Future

Chapter Two:

Future

"Wow," I said, putting my hands on my hips and smiling. "This place stinks."

Before me was a wasteland, with almost everything destroyed. It looked a lot like the Historic District of Empire City after the Blast. A lot of people were running, too.

"What the hell happened…?" Kayce looked around, a very confused look on her face. "I was gone for, like, two seconds!"

As if to answer us, a few people jumped off of a building and landed in front of us, bearing guns.

I smiled. "Well, here's the welcoming party!"

"Get on the ground!" they ordered sharply. "Now!"

Kayce started to go down when I patted her shoulder. "Yeah, Kayce. Get on the ground. That's the safest place right now."

"Huh?"

"Just do it, kiddo." I drew my nodachi. "I've been _dying_ for a good fight!"

One of the three fired at me, but I deflected the bullet with my nodachi and held it in front of me defensively.

"That all you got?" I asked sweetly.

All three fired, and Kayce hit the ground, covering her head with her hands. Any bullet that came my way I deflected, and then one of the people disappeared and reappeared behind me. They fired, and I twisted around just in time to cut the bullet in half, with the two pieces hitting his buddies. I flicked my wrist and activated the fire on my nodachi, grinning.

"The hell?" Kayce yelled. "How the hell're you doing that?"

I glanced at the two writhing in pain out of the corner of my eyes. "I told you; I'm a Conduit. We can do things regular people can't. So, who're these losers? Evil Conduits, or are they part of the Pure?"

"Conduits," she answered. "The Pure don't jump off of buildings."

"Point taken." The two Conduits behind me got up and activated their powers. One had smoke coming from their palms, whereas the other started to flex their muscles. He was probably a strength-type. The one in front of me could appear and disappear at will. "I guess its powers from here on out." I sheathed my nodachi and activated my fire; the red-orange flames running up my arms and creating the familiar "V" shape on my back. "That's alright with me!"

Smokey came at me, reaching for my face, but I slapped his hands away from me easily and kicked him where it hurt the most, then brought my elbow down on his neck so he fell to the ground beside Kayce. Then Mr. Flex came after me, punching quickly. I could feel how much his punches would hurt just by dodging them, so I finally got a breather and sent two fireballs at his chest, sending him flying into a nearby building. Houdini appeared above me, but I back-flipped out of the way and then spring-kicked back at him, hitting him in the back.

I beckoned with a finger. "That all ya got? Boring!"

Kayce scrambled to her feet and stood beside me, surveying the damage. "Y-You kicked their asses!"

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically. "What gave ya that impression?"

Smokey grasped my ankle and started to use his smoke. Oh, sorry. Apparently it's steam. I tried to pry him off of me, but he just wouldn't budge. So, I burst into flame. He recoiled, holding his smouldered hand.

I turned off my flames and crouched down, then pulled my jeans up a bit to reveal the steamed-up skin. He watched in fascination as the skin healed.

"Dude, do that again and I'll burn you alive," I threatened. "Just play dead, okay?"

He reached for me again, so I kicked him in the head and knocked him unconscious.

"Friggin' idiot…" I muttered. "Well, let's go see your dad then!"

Kayce nodded. "O-Okay…"

It took us a few minutes to get there, mainly because he lived in the suburbs of New Marias, which was much better-looking than the stupid place we came in. Kayce ran up to the door as soon as she saw it and threw it open, running inside like an idiot.

"Dad? Where are you?" she called.

When I got inside, I frowned. The inside of the home was a mess—probably because of that "Garyn" guy. The couch was flipped, the bookcase was lying face-down… it was bad.

"Kayce? I'm in here!" I heard a voice call back.

Now, the funny thing about that voice was that it really did sound like Lance, only a little older and much less cocky. I went into a room that looked like a bedroom (only looked like it, because it was a friggin' mess too) and saw a black-haired man with a soul-patch underneath his lip hugging Kayce. I smiled faintly and leaned against the doorway. After several minutes, I was really trying not to break up their "family moment", but it was getting ridiculous.

I cleared my throat to get their attention, but no dice. So I tried again, louder that time. Still, nothing.

"Oh c'mon!" I exclaimed. "How long can you guys do that? Isn't it awkward at all?"

When the older version of Lance looked up at me, I think he was too much in shock to say anything. Kayce frowned at me in his place.

"Did you really have to ruin it?" she asked.

"Hell yes. No one in the friggin' _world_ should be holding each other for five minutes without it getting awkward."

"That's just you with your boyfriend, though," Kayce pointed out.

I thought my eye twitched then. "You're making it harder and harder for me to get along with you, y'know?"

Lance slapped himself in the face and looked at me again. "J-Joan?"

"In the flesh, unfortunately." I sighed. "Okay, here's the lowdown before anything else is said. Kayce came to my time and so I brought her back, and I'm getting to the bottom of this Conduit/Pure conflict. And I wanted to see if I'm really her mom from the past. Or, rather, she's my kid from the future."

Lance squinted. "Oh. I see now. You're definitely younger-looking than when I'd seen you last, so that explains a lot, but not by much."

"It's nice to know that I'll age well." I tapped my foot against the ground. "So… mind telling me why I'm supposed to _disappear_ for years on end, buddy?"

Lance's frame suddenly turned frigid. "Can we talk about it another time?"

"No," I said firmly. "Now. I need to know everything if I'm fighting these people. And where the hell's Cole? And Alec? Hell, where's Zeke and Lucy?"

"I can't talk about it when Kayce's around," Lance admitted.

Kayce gave him a confused look. "Why?"

I pushed Kayce out the door. "The grown-ups are talking, kid," I said. "Go play with toys or something." I closed the door before she could say anything to me and locked it. "Problem solved," I announced. "Now, spill."


	4. Fate

Chapter Three:

Fate

Lance didn't really seem to approve of the way I'd sent Kayce away, but I didn't think he wanted to say "no" again. It was weird to see him like that (older), because I was so used to seeing his stupid grin instead of the serious face he was wearing now.

"You want to know why you're going to leave me and Kayce…?" Lance rubbed his temples. "Why? You're going to know soon enough."

I shook my head. "Lance, for God sakes, I'm not gonna friggin' leave! So tell me why I'm supposed to so I can avoid it!"

"I don't think you can avoid it, Joan." Lance sighed and stood up. Is it just me, or did the bastard get taller…? "I don't believe in escaping fate."

I jabbed a finger into his chest. "Listen to me, Lance Grey! One thing I know is that unless I knew you guys would be in too much danger with me around, I would _never_ leave! So, what the hell was going on?"

Lance grabbed my hand and held it for a bit. It felt strange—too strange. In this future, he was a married man. Yeah, I know it was to me, but seriously. I slid my hand out of his grasp, and Lance, seeing that it was uncomfortable for me, rubbed the back of his head.

"There was a Conduit," Lance finally said. "This Conduit had too much power, and it was driving him insane. He asked that another Conduit kill him before he got too powerful, and even though Cole was going to volunteer, Joan beat him to it. Or, um… you did. Or will."

I sighed. "Look, let's just make this easier on us and call the older me 'Joan', and you call me 'Jo'."

Lance nodded. "I can agree to that." He sat back down on the bed. "Joan went to meet him, and before she could kill him, his power seemed to… _burst_ from his body. Joan didn't back down, and fought against him through night and day. I didn't want Kayce to know about it, so I just said that Joan left one day, but she'd come back soon enough. Cole'd come over more than once to try to get a hold of Joan and convince her that he could help her, but I guess her phone was destroyed, since we could never speak to her. The years passed, but the battle continued, and soon it seemed like Joan was going to die."

I leaned against the door. "Great. Now, who the hell's this Conduit and where and I gonna fight?"

"The Conduit's name was Garyn Makarov," Lance said. "A Russian-American who had the cleanest record that anyone'd ever seen. Nice guy, too. Even when he knew what he was asking of Joan and Cole, he was kind about it. As for where Joan was fighting him… They went to the ruins of Empire City. That's where the government fired the nuclear missile, and where they found a way to demolish it more than the Beast had years ago. After the missile, Joan came here and was healing from some particularly nasty wounds, and then we found out Garyn wasn't dead. Joan found out that he'd kidnapped Cole, Lucy, Zeke and Alec, and that he was coming after Kayce and I." Lance shook his head. "He went totally mad. He gained control of the Conduits in less than a week, and located us within a matter of days. He was targeting Kayce, but she got away…" Lance rubbed his head. "And the rest, you know."

I clenched my fists. "I didn't really expect to meet my kid from the future…" I smiled. "Well then, Lance, who're the good guys in this Pure/Conduit war?"

Lance snorted. "Neither. The Pure want the world rid of all Conduits, good and bad, whereas Conduits want regular people without the Conduit gene out of the picture. Luckily, this war is only in New Marias."

I grinned. "Perfect."

"Perfect?" Lance repeated, one of his eyebrows rising. "What do you mean by that?"

My smile broadened. "You still have my Ducati?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah…"

"And you still have the weapons provided by the Rebels?"

"Of course! B-But—!"

"Awesome! Where are they?"

Lance stood up, looking confused. "Um… the Ducati's in the garage, and the weapons are there too…"

"Great!" I headed out of the room and to the garage, Lance trailing behind me uncertainly. Kayce saw me and frowned, but I waved nonetheless.

"What're you _doing_?" Lance asked as I scanned the weapons.

"What does it look like?" I snapped as I took my nodachi off of my back and rested it on one of the many counters, then grabbed two katanas off of the weapons rack and slung them in an "X" across my back, one hiding underneath my messenger bag. "I'm _making_ a good team!"

"You really think that you can take both sides?" Lance exclaimed. "You're crazy!"

"Au contraire, Lance," I chided playfully. "I'm not crazy. Just mentally inept."

Lance facepalmed. "How're you gonna go about doing this?"

"Easy; guns blazing."

"You don't _have_ any!"

I picked up two handguns and two SMG's. "Now I do."

"Cole's never gonna let you!"

I smiled. "Cole ain't here, is he?"

"Joan!" Lance looked close to stamping a foot in frustration. "I forbid you to go!"

I just stared at him for a few minutes before I burst out in laughter. "Lance!" I said, stifling my laughter. "Let's get this straight—I'm not your kid, 'kay? And anyway…" I loaded all four guns. "I need some action. I'm too bored in my time, and this war gives me a perfect excuse. Plus…" I smiled as I put on my helmet, which was still in great condition (and I loved it, because it was a solid black with flames on the sides and fiery wings on the back, wings similar to the ones embedded on the black leather jacket I was wearing). "I'm bustin' Cole, Alec, Zeke, Lucy and future me outta prison!"

"You don't even know where they are!" Lance exclaimed. "Jo, don't do this!"

I patted his head. "Lance, this is for the good of the world and New Marias. Seriously, this place is even more of a shit hole than when I first washed-up." I pressed the garage door opener and slid it into my pocket, then turned on the Ducati. "Don't worry, I'll be safe."

Before he could answer, I revved the engine and burst out of the garage, and headed for the cathedral. Who knew? Maybe old habits of villainy wouldn't die hard, and at least _one_ faction would be based there.


	5. Chase

Chapter Four:

Chase

Besides a few gunshots, I could only really hear the engine of my Ducati… and the built-in iPod in my helmet. Don'tcha just love 'em? I was listening to a really good song ("Attack" by 30 Seconds to Mars, of course) on the way to the cathedral, when I heard something else. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw seven other motorbikes coming up behind me, each with two people on them. I rolled my eyes and screeched around a corner, but they followed closely.

"Okay guys," I said. "Let's see how well the bad guys here have improved since the past!"

I saw a totalled car with its hood at a perfect angle, and when I hit it I spun the Ducati around and brought out the two handguns. I managed to hit an engine, killing the two on the bike, and one of the guys who were riding with a buddy. I holstered the guns and spun back around, landing gracefully on the road. The thirteen bikers left (on six bikes, respectively) fired at me rapidly, some using SMG's. I swerved and got behind cover as much as possible, but some managed to catch up with me and were riding on either side of me. The prepared to fire, so I grabbed a katana with my left hand and cut the tire of the bike on my left, then blocked a few shots fired from the bikers on my right. They started to push me towards a semi that wasn't currently operated, so I smiled as a plan formulated in my head.

I slid the katana back in its sheath and screeched underneath the semi, my left handgun already in my hand and firing at the tires of the bikes attempting to follow me. Two bit the dust underneath the semi, while two more exploded before they even got near. Two left.

Just up ahead was the cathedral. I revved and did a wheelie, giving me a temporary speed-boost and surging me towards a very long and very thin piece of plywood. I hit it and back-flipped, taking my handguns out and firing mercilessly at the two bikes following me. I holstered the guns just as the bikes went out of control and hit the ramp. They shot forward past me. I landed gracefully and skidded to a stop, then grabbed the two SMG's and loaded them, just as the bikes ahead of me exploded. I took off my helmet and stepped through the explosion, just as several people charged out of the cathedral and aimed their guns at me. I smirked and stood in front of them.

"Are you holding Cole MacGrath here?" I asked them loudly. "And the other Conduits?"

"That ain't none o' your business, kid!" one of them yelled at me. "All ya need t' know is you're gonna die now!"

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'," I said as they fired.

I rolled to the side and got behind some cover, and when I heard reloading I jumped out and pulled the triggers. In a barrage of bullets, I hit a few while others were wise enough to get to cover—but then they came out again and I hit them. I made my way up the steps, dodging bullets everywhere and returning a few of my own. I reloaded quickly and continued the barrage as more fell.

I holstered the SMG's when I heard nothing else and made my way inside, drawing both katanas and holding them loosely, but defensively. I heard a few ragged gasps as people saw me coming. Suddenly, the candles lit up, illuminating the room—and revealing a mini-army of people surrounding me with guns in their hands.

"Drop your weapons!" one of them ordered. "We'll shoot!"

"I'm sure you guys will." I spun the katanas around, forcing them all to take a step back. "Now, tell me where Cole MacGrath and his friends are, or I'll show you all how well I can use these!"

One of them laughed. "There're twelve of us and one of you! You must be stupid to think you can take all of us!"

I took a deep breath and listened quietly. I could hear subtle movement below me, which meant that the lower level was being used now. That would most likely be the place that they were holding everyone.

"You wanna test that theory?" I asked. "Do ya feel lucky, dude? Because I sure am."

He nodded to his friends, who in turn nodded back (kinda funny to watch). They cocked their guns and aimed…

And I ducked as they fired. They shot each other, but their blood splattered all over me. I made a face and headed downstairs, slicing up the guards easily.

"These guys must be the Pure…" I mumbled. "They haven't used any powers against me…" I saw a bandana on the floor and picked it up, smiling. "I know it's a bad time to be thinkin' about this, but these'll go great with my sunglasses! And I'll probably have to use it so I don't give everyone a heart attack…"

I shrugged and wrapped the bandana (which was black with flames on it) around my face and slipped my black with red tint sunglasses on, then proceeded down the halls, taking down any guards left over.

"With the amount of guards down here, this probably isn't their main base…" I observed.

I entered a well-lit cell. In fact, it was so well-lit I was glad I had my sunglasses on. Every single piece of floor, wall, and roof was lighted, and there were no shadows able to be cast. I saw a body lying on the floor, the form barely breathing at all.

I rushed over and turned the body over. He was easy to recognize, despite the stubble on his chin and the fact that his hair was longer (and he looked older).

"Hey! Alec!" I said, gently smacking him on the face. "Get up! I'm getting ya outta here!"

He groggily peeled his eyes open. "W-Who…?"

"Just shut-up and get up!" I ordered. "We have to get everyone else out too!"

After a few seconds, he nodded. I helped him to his feet, where he proceeded to use the walls of his cell to help his shaky legs move. I offered help, but he refused. Proud bastard.

We made it to a cell with absolutely no light. I could somehow _sense_ that Alec was getting his energy back because of the shadows.

"Cole!" he rasped.

I saw someone get up at the far end of the cell. He made his way towards us, holding his side. Cole looked a lot like Kessler… well, Kessler when I saw him on the edge of death, I mean. And he had a few more scars on his face and hands.

"Alec? How'd you…?" Cole looked at me. "Who're you?"

"No time for that!" I said. "We need to get Zeke, Lucy, and Joan outta here too!"

Cole seemed hesitant to leave it at that, but he nodded in agreement. "Fine. Let's move!"

We split up. Cole went to Lucy's cell (which was burning on the inside, but the smoke was escaping through air vents. Cruel, no?), Alec went to Joan's cell (future me was stuck in a cell with no windows, or vents. How did she survive? I dunno, but I'm just glad that we're both stubborn when it comes to survival), and I headed for Zeke's. He wasn't a Conduit, but he was being kept in a dark room like Cole's.

"Hey! Zeke!" I called into the cell after kicking the door down violently. "You in here?"

"Under here…" I heard Zeke's muffled voice come from underneath the door.

"S-Sorry…" I helped him out and let him lean on me as we escaped the cell, and then went outside of the cathedral.

Cole, Alec, Joan and Lucy met us outside, all looking tired and unused to the light outside.

"What's my Ducati doing out here?" Joan exclaimed. Now that I had a good look at her, I could see she was a bit taller than me, had a scar on her right eye, a few tribal-looking tattoos on her right shoulder that extended down her arm, and yeah, she did look older, but not by much. "Oh God! It's scratched!"

"Sorry," I said, shrugging. "Kinda was unavoidable."

"It's a classic!" she snapped. "How could you do that? I've had it since I was nineteen!"

_Yeah, I know._ "Look, if we don't get outta here now, then we're gonna be surrounded by an army of Pure, so I suggest we skidaddle!"

Zeke nodded. "Sounds good! Let's move!"


	6. Serious

Chapter Five:

Serious

Everyone tried to go back to Lance's as subtly as possible… except for me. I was on the Ducati, with my helmet back on and my sunglasses and bandana in my pocket. It was screaming down the road, just how I liked it. So when I finally parked in Lance's garage I got a beautiful glare from him.

I took off my helmet. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." I put the bloody katanas on the shelf and grabbed my nodachi. "Are they here yet?"

"You mean you actually got them out?" Lance exclaimed. "Wow… First try too…"

"Old habits," I muttered as I put the SMG's and the handguns on the table as well. "I'm going for a nap. Wake me when they get here, 'kay?"

Lance nodded. "Just try not to get any blood on anything, okay?"

I glanced at my clothes, which were covered in blood. "I can try."

A few minutes later, my nodachi was resting against the wall beside the bed I was lying on. I buried my face in the pillow and groaned. It smelt like Lance, which only made me homesick. _I don't care where I am,_ I thought bitterly, _this Lance isn't my Lance._

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I mumbled.

The door creaked open. "Hey. Dad told me you were back."

"Yep." I turned onto my back and punched a fist into the air. "Mission success!"

She shook her head. "You're a dork. I don't get how you can be my mom from the past…"

"Correction! You're my daughter from the future. Let's not get that mixed up again, okay?"

"No! It's the other way around!" she snapped.

I sat up and frowned. "You're _really_ stubborn, ya know that?"

She shrugged. "I guess I know where I get that from now."

"Guess you do." I lied back down. "I need a nap."

Kayce nodded. "Okay. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

After a few seconds, I muttered, "Why the hell would she be waiting in the kitchen…?"

So, after about an hour, Lance came into the room and shook me awake. After a few minutes of giving smart-ass comments, he finally shut me up long enough to tell me that they were back.

"What took them so damn long?" I snapped. "It's been an hour!"

"They were all getting some energy back," Lance said. "It took a while."

"No shit, Sherlock." I got up and slid my nodachi into its regular place. "Okay, so how're we gonna break the fact that I'm Joan from the past? Or she's me from the future?"

"How about you just do it bluntly like you did to me?" Lance suggested.

"That could work."

"I was being sarcastic," Lance muttered. "Maybe gently. You almost gave me a heart-attack when you told me."

"Sorry…"

"Lance? Hey, you back here?" I heard Joan say (so weird…).

Joan poked her head through the door and saw us there. She made the funniest expression when she saw me.

I waved lamely. "Yo."

"What the hell…?" Joan flicked herself in the head a few times and then grabbed Lance's arm. "Um… honey? I think I'm seeing things…"

Lance quickly kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Y-You're not seeing things… This is Joan—you, from the past."

"I came here with your kid, who fell on top of me and said I was her mom," I told her sourly. "I don't look that old!"

Joan scratched her head. "B-But I've never time-travelled!"

"Oops," I muttered. "I think Kayce just screwed-up our timeline."

Joan traced her scar for a second. "So, my past self just kicked the ass of a good half of the Pure soldiers, and rescued Cole, Zeke, Alec, Lucy and I, and is blaming my kid for the screwed-up timeline…?"

"I'm just saying that it was her fault," I said. "Weren't you supposed to kill Garyn Makarov or somethin'?"

_I think future me's eyebrow just twitched! _"Wow. Now I get why people really weren't fond of me back then."

Lance smiled. "Hey, I liked you!"

"Thanks." Joan frowned. "I need a glass of water. This is friggin' impossible."

"Hey, I'm not exactly thrilled to be here, but things happen. Now, I'm gonna help stop Garyn, and I'm not leaving until we do!" I followed Joan out of the room. "Look, fact is; I'm here. I'm here to help, so use me."

Joan got some water from the tap and leaned against the counter, eyeing me curiously. "I know myself well enough that if someone said 'no', I'd do it anyway." She took another gulp of water. "I'm in no place to say anything about it. But if you're willing to help…" She smiled and put her empty glass in the sink, then extended a hand. "I'm not one to turn it away."

I shook her hand, an almost victorious smirk on my face. "I'm just glad you didn't faint when you realized who I was."

"Me? _Faint_? Who d'ya think you're talkin' to, Jo?"

I smiled. "You're right. We don't _faint_. We fall _unconscious_."

"Always."

We both laughed, and it was strange hearing the same laugh being mimicked. We stopped when we heard someone knock on the door to the house.

"Alec's gonna get it," Joan said. "It's Dana."

"Oh." I frowned, but instead of pressing I looked around the kitchen. "Hm… Kayce said she'd be in the kitchen…"

"She gets distracted easily," Joan told me. "I only knew her for a few months after she was born, but she'd watch T.V. for one second then see a toy and _have_ to touch it. I don't think she grew out of it much."

I looked at the doorway and saw an older Dana talking and smiling with Alec, who was smiling back. He invited her in, but she barely even glanced at me.

"Joan!" she screeched, and lunged at my future self.

Joan smiled and hugged Dana. I had to pinch myself a few times to make sure I was sane and awake.

"It's nice to see you, Dana," Joan said.

Dana pulled back. "After all this time… Fifteen years… You look good!"

"I wish I could say the same!"

Dana punched Joan playfully on the arm. "You idiot."

"When the _hell_ did Dana actually get along with me?" I snapped. "She hates my guts!"

_Now_ Dana noticed me. She had to look in-between Joan and I a few times. "W-What the hell…?"

"From the past," I said dryly. "We don't exactly get along."

Dana's eyebrow rose, and then she looked at Joan. "For real?"

"Yeah," Joan confirmed. "She came to help."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Dana muttered. "There's a ton of weird shit that's been going on."

Alec wrapped his arms around Dana and pulled her from Joan (_why don't people notice me?_) and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "D'ya mind, Jo? I've been in captivity for so long, I've forgotten the taste of my wife."

I gasped, my face a perfect example of an indescribable emotion. "W-Wife!" I stammered. "What the hell? When'd this happen? You didn't like her when you guys met!"

Alec glanced at me and smiled. "Oh, you're the kid who helped us out, huh?" He patted me on the head, his remaining arm holding Dana off of the ground itself. "Thanks!"

I felt like a volcano about to erupt. "_Kid_…?" I slapped him on the top of his head. "Alec Chance! You're a stupid idiot! You have no friggin' brains in your skull, and your recognition skills, suck! I'd hit you harder, but I'm afraid I'll reach for my Goddamn nodachi and cut your limbs off—or your head—just to see if you really do have any brains! Stupid invisaboy!"

Alec tilted his head. "Jo, she's as violent as you are…"

I threw my hands into the air. "I give up! There's no way to reason with this idiot!"

Joan smiled. "Alec, she's me from the past. She came here with Kayce to help me fight Garyn."

Alec nodded, and then rubbed Joan's head. "How many times did Garyn hit you in the head…? You never had that scar before you left here, anyhow."

"You're right," Joan said to me. "He really is stupid."

Alec put Dana down. "Forgive me for not believing you, but I don't believe you."

"We got that during the first part of your sentence," I muttered. "Alec, I'm her from the past, and if you don't believe me, ask me a question only you and Joan would know the answer to."

He smiled. "Okay." Alec rubbed his chin in thought, then snapped his fingers. "I got it! What was the first thing Joan did when she first met me?"

"I sensed you around, so I shot out of bed and punched where I thought you were. When no one was there, I tried going back to sleep, but you became visible and commented on how close I was to punching your lights out."

Alec nodded. "Nice! Okay, I believe you!"

"Just… like… that…?" Joan, Dana and I murmured at the same time.

"Yep!" Alec replied cheerfully.

All of us, at the same time, facepalmed.

Dana kissed Alec. "You may be an idiot, but you're _my_ idiot."

I think the reason everyone was looking at me was because I was gagging.

"I don't get it! You hate the guts of every friggin' Conduit on the planet! Especially me! Why the hell did you _marry_ one?"

Dana grinned. "You'll find out soon enough, Joan."

"I don't like dramatic effects! Tell me _now_!"

In the end, future me had to hold me back so I wouldn't kick Dana's ass. I was so pissed-off at her, laughing at me like that…

Suddenly, the house rocked, and we were all thrown to the ground. I landed in a chair and fell backwards to the floor, and it would've been comical—except for the reason that the house was being attacked.

"_Shit_!" I got to my feet and grabbed my nodachi. Joan was right beside me, but had her fire at the ready.

A man walked through the door. He was tall, and wore a black suit with a white undershirt. Black hair and dark eyes, and a proud, straight nose. Overall, he still looked pretty young.

"Joan MacGrath," he greeted.

"Garyn Makarov," Joan replied.

He smiled. "It's nice to know you haven't forgotten me."

"Hard to forget you, since you kept me fighting you for fifteen years of my life," she spat.

"That was your choice," Garyn said. "You could've left me alone."

"Unless I'm mistaken, _you_ were the one who asked me to kill you."

"And, thankfully, you failed. I was able to come to my senses about my Conduit powers before you delivered the fatal blow."

"Yeah? Well I'm about to correct that mistake!" Joan leaped forward into action, her fire leaping everywhere. I charged as well, hoping and praying that I could end it there, just so I could go back to my time, to where I was most familiar. "And I'll show you what happens when you piss me off!"


	7. Garyn

Chapter Six:

Garyn

Garyn held out a hand and tossed us both away telekinetically. I smashed into the counter, my head spinning and the pain not helping. Joan was already back on her feet and had her arm wrapped around Garyn's neck. Alec made the shadows leap out and grab Garyn so Joan could let him go.

"Meet the void of shadows, you son of a bitch!" Alec roared, and let the shadows suck him in. He smiled. "That was easy."

"Too easy," Joan muttered.

I rubbed my head. "How the hell'd you get up so quickly?"

"After being thrown around by that guy for fifteen years, I get used to pain. She closed her eyes. "Here he comes!"

"What? But I—." Alec's voice was muffled when Garyn's hand clamped over his mouth.

He pulled himself out of the shadows. "Nice trick, boy. I'll use that when I kill you."

Alec sunk into the floor, away from Garyn.

"What the hell does he mean?" I asked Joan.

She narrowed her eyes at Garyn, who stepped out of Alec's shadow and was smiling at us. "Garyn's power is to steal the powers of other Conduits when they die," she explained as she increased her flames. "And you know what his new goal is with his power?"

"Lemme guess; take over the world?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I guess all villains do that. But first, he needs three Conduits in order to max his power out."

"Any three?"

Garyn grinned. "No, not just any three. I know who you are, Joan MacGrath. And yes, I'm talking to the one with all of the questions. I know you're from the past, and that you came to the future—our present—with your future daughter, Kayce. Now, the three I need are Cole MacGrath; your fathers, then Joan Grey; and I see either one of you will do, and lastly, I'll need Kayce MacGrath. And the only way to do that is to resurrect her from the grave you sent her to!"

"In pieces," I added, smirking.

He glared at me. "I'll start with you, MacGrath!"

I leaped up just as he shot a telekinetic blast at me, then spun around and delivered a fireball to him. Joan flanked him and attacked, but he slammed her through the house and to the road. Alec came in through the shadows on the roof and landed on Garyn's shoulders, but Garyn slammed him into the wall, stunning him.

"Dana! Move it!" I ordered.

Dana moved into the living room, obviously going to get Cole, Lucy and Zeke.

"Hey! Garyn!" I ran at him, my nodachi raised high. "Karma's a bitch!"

I slammed into him and cut into his shoulder, but he wasn't even fazed. I punched him and slammed his head against the road.

Joan came up behind me. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

I got up and Joan took over, and it was nice to feel some satisfaction at watching Garyn suffer a l'il bit. Garyn pressed his hand against Joan's throat and blasted her back, smashing her into the roof, but she went even further than that.

Cole sprang out of the house, his lightning crackling up his arms. Lucy followed, the same with Zeke and Lance. I guessed that Alec had been hurt worse than I'd initially thought.

Cole leaped at Garyn, but just as Garyn reached for Cole I realized what he was going to do.

But Lucy beat me to him. She shot a giant icicle at Garyn, and it pierced his shoulder. He glared at Lucy and used his telekinesis to toss her into Cole. Zeke shot at Garyn, but he sent them back.

"Joan?"

I turned as soon as I heard Kayce's voice. Garyn saw her too, and smiled.

"I need the blood of Joan MacGrath—and it runs through your veins!" he declared, and used his telekinesis to bring Kayce to him, and my nodachi. "You're as good as either of them!"

"M-Mom!" Kayce yelled as Garyn brought up the nodachi, ready to slice her throat. "Dad!"

I have no friggin' idea what came over me. There were ten billion different ways that I could've saved Kayce, but I chose the stupidest one.

I ran at Kayce and pushed her out of the way just as Garyn sliced my nodachi. I was at a bad angle, and I didn't move like I should've.

So, what did I do? I'm sure you're curious. What happened to me?

All I saw was the flash of my blade, and then nothing. Only excruciating pain. It made me fall to my knees and scream as loudly and as much as my lungs had been holding in. I could feel water on my cheeks, but that was the only sensation other than the pain.

"You've interfered for the last time!" Garyn roared, and that was all I heard before I was falling through something. I couldn't tell what it was. I was too distracted.

But I know I landed on something soft, but rolled off of it. I covered my eyes, as if it would take the pain away.

"Joan!" I heard Lance's voice. My Lance. _The one from my time! Wait, did Garyn send me back to my time…?_ "Oh God! Cole! Call 9-1-1! _Now_!"

I tried to look at Lance—I really did. I felt the air on my eyes, but I couldn't see a damn thing.

"It _really_… _hurts_!" I managed to get out. "Lance… It _hurts_!"

"Hold on Jo! _COLE_!"

It was then that I realized what'd happened. I couldn't help but scream some more.


	8. Blind

Chapter Seven:

Blind

I knew I was waking up when I could hear a steady beeping instead of nothing. I knew by the smell of chemicals that I was waking up in a hospital, or a clinic.

I heard the door open and turned my head in the direction it was sounding. I just noticed the bandages over my eyes by the subtle movement. _So that's why I can't see right now… _I heard footsteps come in, and scribbling. I knew it was a clipboard.

The person seemed to be examining their notes, with the amount of times I heard the pages turning. However, it was their sigh that helped me recognize them.

"Helen?"

I didn't hear anything for the longest time before she replied, "Yes, Joan. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." I rubbed the bandages on my eyes, but I felt Helen's hand take mine away from it. "Can we take these off? It doesn't feel like a proper conversation if I can see you."

She sighed. "I need to do a check-up anyway. Relax, okay?"

I nodded and waited for the bandages to come off. Yeah, I felt the cloth come off, but…

"Can you see this light?" Helen asked.

I paused. "Helen, why can't I…?" I think the realization hit me like a ton o' bricks. No, bricks are too light. Like three billion semis smashing into me, _with_ their loads. Yeah, Garyn used my own nodachi against me, and I didn't move in time…

"Your healing factor healed the outside of your eyes," Helen explained. "I gave you an X-Ray, and it seems that a form of quicksilver got into your eyes, and is preventing your healing factor from getting your eyesight back."

"Quicksilver? But…" I shook my head. "It was my nodachi! It cut my eyes! Cole and Zeke were the ones who modified it!" I rubbed my head. "Unless… they didn't know…"

"I'm sorry, Joan," Helen said. "I really am. I did everything I could, but—."

"I know. You did your best, but it wasn't enough. Thanks anyway."

"Joan I—."

"Can I be alone for a bit?"

Helen hesitated, but I guess she nodded. "I'll be in my office if you need me. I really am sorry, Joan."

I nodded in response and heard her walk out. I hadn't lasted two seconds against Garyn, and now I was paying for it. I sat up and blinked a few times, but nothing seemed to work.

"Great. So, either quicksilver is my weakness again, or I've got the worst friggin' luck of anyone in the world…" I sighed. "What the hell am I gonna do now?"

It was a few hours later, I guess, that someone came in the room. I was sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring at nothing , when I heard at least four sets of footsteps come into the room.

I frowned. "I may be blind, but I can hear pretty well. Stop acting like your ninjas, because you're not." I looked in their direction. "You sound like a herd of stampeding elephants, actually. Now, who are you? I don't think you've noticed, but I'm not exactly in a position to recognize people."

"It's Alec." There was more shuffling. "I came to see how you were holdin' up."

"Fine," I replied, leaning back on my arms. "Who else is there?"

I heard a throat clearing. "Um… me. A-And mom…"

I sighed. "Alec, you got Dana and my mom?"

"You've been out for a week, and I got worried," Alec admitted. "I thought something bad was up, since your healing factor was slowing down."

"It wasn't slowing down; it just doesn't work well with quicksilver in my system." I heard them all step closer, two sitting down. "Who's the last person with you guys?"

"A surprise," Alec said. "You never mentioned that you had another sister, Jo."

"I have another _what_?" I glared where I thought he was standing. "When did this happen?"

I heard Dana laugh. "Seeing my mom wasn't the only reason I wanted you out of the house when you came to visit, Kayce. I wasn't sure if Gabby was coming home that night from her school trip."

"Gabby…?" I repeated.

"Gabrielle is my youngest child," Joanna explained. It was weird having her in the room, even though we talked a bit. Not much though, considering she didn't tell me about another half-sister… "Before their father died, she was born."

I nodded. "You didn't want her involved with me, huh?"

"No, but I thought it only fair that she come see her sister."

"Nice timing. If I ever get my sight back—and there's a big chance I _won't_—I'll not be able to recognize her." I sighed. "Well, congrats."

"Kayce…" Joanna sat on the bed. I could feel the weight on it shift slightly. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just worried about you."

"Lemme get this straight for both of you," I said. "My name's not 'Kayce'. It's Joan. Kayce is the demented version of me, and there's a Kayce that's destined to become my kid one day. Let's not confuse me with either of them." I found my way to the edge of the bed and stood up. "Now, I'm going back to the future, and I'm gonna show Garyn what happens when you _piss_ _me_ _off_."

A hand pressed up against my shoulder. "Joan, don't. You're recovering."

"Yeah? Where's that ever gotten me?" I snapped. "There's no way to get quicksilver out of my eyes, is there? I'd be waiting around for nothing! I have to do something!"

"You're _blind_, Jo!"

"No, _really_? I guess I missed that, or else I'd be able to glare at you properly and kick your ass!"

I heard someone get out of a chair. "_Gabby_…" I heard Dana mutter.

I was surprised to feel arms locked around my waist, and I guess it was showing on my face.

"Please don't get hurt again!" It was strange to hear a childish voice. I knew it was Gabby's, but I'd never heard it before. "I heard my mom and Dana arguing about you once. And I didn't know who you were, but I know now! You're my big sister, so don't get hurt again!"

I didn't know how to react to this kid. Going to the future to fight blindly? Yes. Trying to think up a reply to a little kid you've never met before, who is your _youngest_ half-sister, and is asking you not to jump into the fray? Um… I don't even have a clever answer for that.

"I've… I've got to stop the guy who's hurting everyone," I told her, my hand resting on top of her head. "He's killing Conduits and stealing powers. If I don't stop him, he'll resurrect Kayce, and either get her powers, or she'll kill him and I'll need to stop _her_. Either way, I have to go and help." I heard a sound at the door and turned on my fire, aiming my palm at the door. "Who's there?"

"Chill out, Jo! It's just me!" I turned off my fire and smiled as I heard Zeke come in. "Sorry for startlin' ya, Jo. Just came to see if you were up, is all."

"Well, I am." I frowned. "By the way, did you use a strange type of metal in my nodachi?"

"There was one…" Zeke shuffled uneasily. "Um… It was the only metal that'd hold your fire…"

I shook my head. "Never again, Uncle Zeke. _Ever_ again."

"Why aren't you lookin' at me when we're talkin'? Your healing factor should've given your eyes back, shouldn't it have?"

"Oh, I guess my eyes are totally healed… _Except_ for the fact that I can't see anything because of the 'strange metal' you put in my nodachi. Thanks for that, by the way."

"Oh."

Joanna, I guess, took Gabby away from me, and brought her back to her seat.

"Kayce—… Er, I mean Joan… I just wanted to say thanks," Dana said (though I couldn't believe it). "When the Corrupted came and attacked you and Lance, when you guys were fending 'em off, you brought all the other Corrupted away from the school and down the street. Gabby's bus pulled up after you guys left, and even though we had to explain the mass of corpses, I'm really grateful that you saved her."

"No problem. I deal with crazy situations every day." I smiled. "How'd that taste comin' outta your mouth?"

"Pretty bad, actually."

I nodded. "Okay, now that that's settled, someone get Cole and force him to send me to the future! I've got a villain's ass to kick!"

"Language!" I heard Joanna chide.

I sighed. "His _butt_. I'm going to kick his _butt_."

"I'll convince 'im. He can barely win an argument against you these days, anyway. So with me, it'll seem a bit more friend-like than _your_ way."

"_My_ way isn't _friend_-_like_?"

"Nope. It's more of a threatening way… like usual."

I shook my head. "Just get him, please." When I knew Zeke had left, I looked to where I thought Gabby's chair would be. "Don't worry; I'll come back. If I haven't died by now, then there's a slim chance that I'll die any time soon."


	9. Explain

Chapter Eight:

Explain

A few minutes after convincing Cole I needed to go back (and pretending I could actually see), I landed on my feet after being sucked through the portal-thingy. I decided that I must've landed in the exact spot that I had when I first came to the future with Kayce, so I started on the route I remembered, using some of the walls to guide me. Well, the walls that were still standing, at least.

It didn't take long to realize that someone was following me. I paused to listen, but the echo was the only thing I heard.

Until the wall fell on me.

I heard someone roll off and cough, and then they used the fallen wall to help them get to their feet.

"Goddammit," they muttered. "That hurt!"

"Hey! Joan!" I called.

She paused. "Joan?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you? I thought Garyn opened a portal to get you back to your time!"

"He did."

Joan sat on the wall, crushing me more. "Huh. Where are you right now?"

"Underneath your ass. Help me get outta here."

"Oh!" She lifted the wall, and I rolled out from under it. "You coulda said something."

"You seemed preoccupied." I held out my hand. "You think you can guide me to Lance's?"

"My place? Yeah." I heard Joan start to walk off, but it didn't take long for her footsteps to become completely soundless. "Aren't you gonna follow?" she asked.

"I asked if you would lead me," I told her. "I, um… I can't see anymore."

Joan came back over to me and checked my eyes. Whatever she was doing, it wasn't helping.

"What the hell're you doing?" I asked.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

I paused. "… Two?"

"Crap. You really can't see."

"And how'd you figure that one out, Einstein?"

"I wasn't holding up any fingers."

I sighed. "You suck."

Joan grabbed my hand and led me around. "I can't believe you're blind… I was never blind."

"I think Garyn screwed our timeline," I said. "But there's not much we can do about it. Except kill the bastard."

"I agree. He's actually the guy who's behind us right now."

I sighed. "Wonderful. Now I'm literally fighting blind!"

I heard someone land behind us. "Hey! Run! He's coming!" Alec warned.

"Right. I was distracting Garyn while we made an ambush." Joan grabbed my hand. "Just follow me!"

"No prob!" It took me a few minutes, but with every step I heard an echo, and I'd get quick visions of what was where. "Watch out. Rock in front of you."

"I knew that." Joan suddenly stopped. "I thought you couldn't see?"

"I can't! I can just hear echoes, and then it's like I know where everything is!" I touched the wall in front of us. "I know how high this thing is just by touching it. And it's like I can almost see everything's outline."

Joan grabbed my hand again and we bolted. "Garyn's coming. We'll deal with this later. What I don't get is the fact that you're blind, so why the hell did you come back? You've become a liability!"

"I need to help, and to tell you not to get cut by that nodachi of ours! It's got quicksilver in it!"

I heard Joan sigh. "I know! That's how I got this scar!"

"And why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"That wasn't the first thing I thought of when I saw me from the past talking with my husband!" I could have sworn I could feel her glare. "You weren't flirting with him, were you?"

"No! He's a grown man, and he's married!" I snapped. "My Lance is my age, and we're going out! If I did anything with this Lance, I'd feel like I betrayed my Lance."

Joan seemed to get it. "Listen; there's something I need to tell you…" We finally stopped running, and I could tell we were in a building of sorts. "Kayce—the Kayce I gave birth to—is a Conduit."

"I figured, but what kind?"

"That's just it." Joan sighed and sat on a piece of rubble, and the sound let me see her head rest on her hands. "Kayce… Cole told me that her Conduit powers were activated the moment I gave birth to her. She had nothing done to her, and I can't help but think that it's partially my fault."

"How?" I asked as I sat on the floor.

Joan sighed. "When you and I were experimented on by Kessler, that must have given us some kind of super-charge to activating powers, but I don't know how. And Lance never told her that I was a Conduit before, so she asked me after we beat Garyn off how it was that you had powers and I didn't." She sighed again. "You can't imagine how difficult it was to tell her that I was a Conduit, and I had to leave her because someone asked me to kill them. I don't know how Kayce reacts to Conduits, but she hasn't spoken to me in days."

I nodded. "She hasn't had a mom in her life at all, and now that she has one with superpowers, it's gonna take some getting used to."

"And now, Kayce probably suspects that she's a Conduit too, and I'm almost going crazy with how much I'm worrying about her! What kind of Conduit is she? Will she want to fight crime? Am I going to be there to help her?"

"What'dya mean by that?"

Joan stood up. "Garyn's taken another power from another Conduit. Whatever living thing he touches, it dies. And that means we can't take him in close-combat, and he knows that."

I shook my head. "Great. Who the hell came up with _that_ power?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was, I'm going to kill them. Even if it's God, I'll burn anything and everything that tries to hurt anyone else."

"Now you're talkin'." I stood up. "Let's kick Garyn's ass!"


	10. Sever

Chapter Nine:

Sever

Remember how I once said that I don't like getting bumped into? How it leads me on all sorts of different adventures when someone "conveniently" bumps into me? I mean, first Dana, then Lance, and then Kayce (my future daughter… apparently).

Well, I found myself flat on my face as a ton of people suddenly fell onto me.

"Shit!" one of them cursed. "Okay, let's never use that power again!"

"Here, here," someone else agreed.

I heard someone suck in a breath. "Hey! That means I can't do anything then!"

"Can you guys stop arguing for one minute?" somebody asked quietly.

"You know what? As soon as you actually do something, you can have a say in what to do," another one said in a clear and uninterested monotone. "Wimp."

Now, in Empire City, I once told you about an anger mark on my head. Remember that? Well, it just made another special guest appearance on my forehead.

I shoved them all off of me with all of my strength. "What the hell? If I could see, I'd stomp your faces in!"

"Ah, found 'em," one of them muttered.

"About friggin' time!" Someone came up to me, but I couldn't see what she was doing. "The hell? You didn't tell us that this one was blind!"

"She wasn't!" The person who just spoke grabbed my face and checked my eyes (while I tried to pry 'em off). "Ah. Quicksilver. I can fix this."

"Why the hell is quicksilver a fire Conduit's weakness?" one of them muttered.

"Why are the chemicals in soap a weakness for energy Conduits?" another retorted.

"Touché," the former replied.

I held up my hands. "Woah, hold up! Joan, tell me what the hell's goin' on!"

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. "Um, if she can fix your eyes, you tell me. Because I think I'm hallucinating. Really badly."

"This'll just take a second!" She placed her forefingers on my eyelids, and some sort of beam of energy erupted from the tips. I leaped back as she said, "Done!"

"My eyes! Goddammit that hurt!" I snapped as I rubbed them. "What the hell did you do? Blinding me isn't an option, since I already am!"

"Stop being a whiny bitch and open your eyes," the monotone ordered.

I grumbled angrily under my breath and opened my eyes. You can't imagine the wave of relief that passed through me as the colours and the lights met my eyes. But then my eyes widened as I saw who were in front of me; who had landed on top of me.

There were five other Joan MacGraths standing in front of me.

"Are you seein' what I'm seein'?" I asked my future self.

"Pinch me. Maybe then they'll disappear," she replied.

Each one of me was significantly different. One of them had a hood covering her face and some sort of flexible-looking black armour on her body, with shotgun, some shuriken, and a few daggers scattered around, so I decided that she was the monotone. One looked quite innocent, and had a pink shirt with shorts on. I almost gagged when I saw the shirt, but when I saw the next one, I think I vomited in my mouth. She was wearing a mini-skirt and six-inch heels, and a tube-top. I wanted to punch myself out. Another one looked a bit closer to me, but she had glasses on and was levitating quicksilver in the air (which I decided was from my eyes). The last had green cargo-pants and a black tank top, with several guns strapped around her body.

"Sorry for dropping in," the me with glasses said, smiling weakly, "but we hoped to catch you guys before you went after Garyn."

I tilted my head to the side, barely noticing that my future self was doing the exact same thing. "What the hell _are_ you…? _Who_ the hell are you?"

The me with cargo-pants stepped forward. "Listen closely, 'cause I'm not repeating this explanation twice; we're all you guys, but from different timelines. In our timelines, Kessler tried other Conduit powers instead of fire. I'm a portal Conduit—I make portals. Not too hard to figure out."

"I'm a metal Conduit," the me with glasses chimed in.

"I'm a mind Conduit," the me with the innocent look said quietly.

The me with the skirt smiled. "I'm a water Conduit," she explained.

Joan and I looked at each other and gagged, and then we looked to the last me.

She glared at us from under her hood. "Dark Conduit," she said curtly.

The me with cargo-pants cleared her throat. "But even though we're all the same person—strangely enough—we actually have different names. Mine's Dilyn."

"Cass," glasses said.

"Viveca," innocence muttered.

I scratched my head as super-skirt said, "Rhea."

"Quinn," was hood's quick response.

Dilyn smiled. "We're here to put a stop to Garyn Makarov," she explained.

"And… I don't get it." I looked at my older self, who shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I don't," she continued. "Why the hell would you guys come from different timelines to stop Garyn, who's just an ass in mine?"

"He's been jumping from timeline to timeline," Cass explained as she let the quicksilver fall to the floor. "He's caused trouble for each of us, and we need to put a stop to him. We know he's in this timeline, and this is also the timeline he originated in, so it's where he's most vulnerable… and powerful." She pushed her glasses further up her nose. "If we band together, we can stop him and save all of our timelines; make it like he never existed."

I stared at them for a bit, before I threw my hands up in the air. "I give up. I'm turning myself in to a mental hospital. I write you guys from there. Buh-bye."

"B-But Kayce—!" Viveca blurted.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to glare at them. "That's not my name. Don't ever call me that."

"Why not?" Quinn challenged. "Are you too chicken to hear your name?"

"It's not my name," I repeated, taking a threatening step forward. "That was who I was supposed to be, not who I chose to be. If you're wise, you'll back off."

Quinn smirked. "What're you gonna do about it, bitch?"

_I can think of a few gruesome deaths, _I thought as I glared at her.

"As I thought; the mighty fire Conduit is actually a weakling." Quinn chuckled. "Oh wow, and the fire Conduit is supposed to be rare and powerful. Lo and behold, people; she's a coward."

I felt the fire form in my palm, but it didn't seem to register in my brain. "You wanna do this?"

"Guys, you'd better stop!" Dilyn cautioned. "Let's not fight each other when we have a common enemy here!"

"Oh, please, Dil," Quinn said, totally focused on me. "I wanna test this bitch myself!"

"I doubt you could keep up with me," I told her, smirking.

Quinn grabbed a shuriken with wicked speed and tossed it at me. A huge advantage about being blind; your senses are higher than people who can see. So, since my eyes were probably still in shock about being able to see again, mine were pretty high. I guess, being a Conduit, my abilities and reflexes were heightened to a point where I hadn't even noticed that I caught the shuriken.

"Holy shit…" the future me muttered.

Suddenly, a blast of fire erupted from my hands. Quinn leaped back and beat her arm, desperately trying to put the flames out. When she had, I heard snickers around the room.

"Satisfied?" I asked as I cautiously tossed the shuriken to her.

She caught it and smiled. "Easily provoked, but efficient. Viv, your analysis on her was spot-on."

"Thank-you," Viveca replied quietly.

I suddenly heard a scream. Acting on instinct, I bolted outside of the building and into an area I recognized as the graveyard. Not far from us, I spotted a body. In a cream-ish trenchcoat that looked so much what the Reaper Conduits had worn years ago, Alec was lying on the ground, his sniper rifle not far from him.

"Alec!" I rushed to him and turned him onto his stomach. I shook him, slapped him, smashed his chest—I did everything possible to get him to react to me. "Alec!"

Cass stepped forward and tenderly placed her fingers on Alec's jugular for a pulse. After several critical moments, she wordlessly shook her head. "I'm… I'm so sorry."

My eyes widened in horror. Joan fell to her knees and started crying, Viveca, Rhea and Dilyn trying their best to comfort her. I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes, and at that moment all I wanted to do was let them fall, but I couldn't. I closed Alec's eyes and held him close as the warmth drained little by little from his body, and then I rested him in front of me, placing his hands on his chest, where I also placed his sniper rifle. There were no visible wounds on his body, which only meant one thing…

Garyn Makarov's new power.

"You said that you could fix the timelines if we killed Makarov, right?" I said quietly to Dilyn, not taking my eyes off of Alec.

"Yes," Dilyn confirmed. "I know it."

I stood up and set myself on fire, the flames enveloping my entire body. "Then he's _mine_."

Rhea stood in front of me, stopping me from going anywhere. "You can't just go off!"

"Watch me!" I snapped. "I'm going to _kill_ that fucking bastard! He _murdered_ Alec! I'm returning the favour!"

"Think about this!" Quinn warned. "If you go off, who's telling what he'll do to you? He's trying to resurrect this 'evil' part of you!"

I glared at her. "Move! I'm not waiting another minute!"

"Don't even think about it, Joan!" the future me said finally.

I looked at her. "He killed Alec!"

"I can see that!" she snapped, finally regaining her composure. "But we need a plan to take him down! We can't just run in and knock on the front door!"

I clenched my fists and saw some Conduits and Pure fighting not far. "Fine! I won't go after him right now!" I lowered my flames until they formed their familiar "V" shape on my back and crawled up my arms. "Just don't get in my way!"

"What d'you mean…?" Rhea saw the way I was looking at the conflict. "Oh no. No you don't!"

"Too late," I growled, and rushed at the factions.


	11. Rage

Chapter Ten:

Rage

"Another Conduit!" one of the Pure soldiers yelled, pointing at me.

I skidded on the ground and kicked his shin, sending him off-balance, and when he was at an angle I liked I introduced my fist to his face, catapulting him into the river not far away.

The Pure soldiers were too busy with both me and the Conduits to know how to take us on efficiently, since I was coming at them from behind and the Conduits were at the front. It was funny to watch, but I wasn't exactly in the mood for laughing.

_I'll kill them all!_ I thought as I elbowed another Pure soldier in the face. _And if anyone gets in my way, I'll kill them too!_

I burned the last Pure soldiers and turned to the Conduits. For a second, they looked almost relieved.

"You follow Garyn Makarov?" I asked.

Their gazes suddenly became suspicious. "Yeah… You don't?"

I upped my flames and punched one of them, sending him flying into his comrades. "I'd rather burn in hell!"

They attacked me, coming from every direction. Every power, everything you could imagine came at me. Shapeshifters, metals, roots—everything imaginable. I got hit as much as I hit them, but I refused to back down. I was so enraged at Makarov that I could only see him. Every time I hit them, it wasn't good enough for me. I had to hit them again and again, but that pain in my heart didn't go away. I wondered why Joan and the others weren't gonna help me beat the shit outta the Conduits, but I didn't ponder. I was too busy, with blood flying everywhere and all.

With one Conduit left, lying on the ground and broken, I put my foot on his chest and activated the fire in my palm.

"P-Please… don't…" he begged.

I glared at him for the longest time before the fire in my palm flickered out. There was a strange relief in his eyes, even when I picked him up by his shirt's collar.

"You're not even _worth_ the effort," I growled. "Get out of my sight, before I change my mind."

I released him and he took off, even with his limp.

"PMS finally over?" Quinn asked.

I glared daggers at her. "So help me…"

She shook her head. "Look, you're upset about Alec; I get that. But save that for Garyn. He's the one who really deserves it."

I rubbed my temples. "I can't think of a befitting way to kill him… Maybe throw him in a pit of man-eating snails while slowly sprinkling salt in his wounds…?

"And I thought I was the one with dark thoughts," Quinn muttered. "Viv, can I get some help over here?"

Viveca slowly shuffled towards me. "Okay," she said quietly. It was strange to see myself so… innocent. She put her hand on my head, and I instantly felt relaxed. "Better?"

I nodded. "I… I guess."

"While you were on your bitching-spree," Joan said, "Dilyn told me a bit about the timelines. It seems that there are seven timelines in all—but the thing is that there are only six here (considering you and I are the same person). When Quinn went to the last timeline, it seems that the last one of 'us' just doesn't exist. Kessler never made that 'necessary' choice."

"So, six out of seven times, Kessler chose to create another Conduit," Cass explained (so that Rhea would get it, as I could see by the confused look on her face). "The last time… the other 'us' either didn't live through the experiments, or just didn't exist at all. In fact, all Conduits are dead in that timeline because of Cole MacGrath's choice."

My mouth hung open. "A-All…?"

Rhea nodded. "Cole kicked the Beast's ass, and Lucy, in the end, told him he was right. From what we heard, anyway."

"I had to get outta there pretty quick," Quinn explained. "Conduits were dead there. I was starting to feel weak. I couldn't investigate as much as I'd wanted to."

"I wanna know more about your timelines," I told them. "How'd you meet Garyn?"

"In my timeline, I killed Cole," Quinn said. "He was… evil. I had to put a stop to him."

"Cole's evil in my timeline too," Viveca said sadly. "And he was so nice in the beginning. Garyn came and said that if he killed Cole, everything would be back to normal."

"Garyn tried to kill me to take my powers," Cass said. "After I killed Zeke for being a traitor, of course."

"Lucy tried to kill me," Dilyn said. "I got her first. Then Garyn swooped in and tried to kill me. It wasn't exactly the funnest time of my life."

I paused. "Am I the only one who didn't friggin' kill _anyone_ besides the grunts?"

"Must be." Quinn nodded to Viveca. "Okay, I think she's good now."

Viveca nodded and took her hand off of my head. The relief went away immediately and was replaced with my anger again. "When're we gonna kill Garyn?"

Joan was about to answer when we heard something underneath some rubble not far from where we were. I put fire in my palm and quickly investigated, Quinn and Dilyn following me.

"Can someone get me outta here? I know I'm strong, but I'm not exactly _that_ strong…"

All at once, every version of me facepalmed.

Quinn, Dilyn and I helped him lift the debris off of him, and the quizzical look he gave all of us afterwards was priceless.

"What're you doing here, Lance?" I snapped. "You're supposed to be back with Cole—in our time!"

Lance smiled. "I didn't get to see you in the hospital, so I came here to see you!" He looked around. "But… I didn't know you were a sextuplet!"

"I'm not!" I helped him to his feet. "They're me; but from different timelines. Why the hell did you come, Lance? I can handle this!"

"Says the girl who just killed a ton of Pure soldiers and Conduits," Rhea muttered.

"I'm about to burn that skirt of yours," I warned her, then looked at Lance. "Garyn… he just killed Alec and took his power. I can't let you be killed because of how close you are to me!"

Lance smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I was worried when your eyes were… Well, they looked pretty bad. But I'm glad that they're fine. Dana told me about Gabby, and about how you're blind."

"Not anymore," I said. "Cass took the quicksilver outta my eyes. I owe her for that."

I heard gagging in the background and glared at Dilyn, Quinn, Viveca and Rhea, who were all doing the same thing (though I was a bit surprised about Viveca).

"What's the big deal?" I snapped.

"I can't believe that she's… Ugh!" Quinn grinned nonetheless. "The Lance in my timeline was too much of a stalker for me. I had to leave New Marias for a bit to get 'im off of my trail."

"Same," everyone but Joan agreed.

I frowned. "He was persistent, not stalker-ish!"

"Maybe in _your_ time…" Dilyn muttered.

I sighed. "Lance, I'm taking you to your older self's. You can't help me right now; you'll just—."

"I know," Lance cut in. "I'll become a liability if I just stand here."

I nodded. "Glad you know." I looked to Joan. "Get everyone here to a safe place where we can plan to take Garyn down. I'll be back soon enough."

Joan nodded in reply and motioned for everyone to follow her, taking one last look at the place where Alec's body was. "I just need help to do one thing first."

I understood immediately and led Lance away. I felt like I should've been there to help Joan bury Alec, but that was the Alec of _her_ time.

"I can change this," I said suddenly to Lance. "I can change Alec's death. I can change the state New Marias is in. And I can change this timeline. I'm not letting anyone else die!"

Lance grabbed my hand and nodded in understanding. "Joan, just don't die yourself. You can change the timeline, but if _you_ die, it won't exactly change for the better."

I smiled back at him and suddenly realized how much I'd missed something as simple as holding his hand. "I won't die; I've got something to live for now."


	12. Knock

Chapter Eleven:

Knock

"I can't believe we're doing this," Joan muttered. "I don't think that the Conduits or the Pure can believe it either."

"Well, when you do the stupidest thing, people tend to wonder about your sanity," I said. "Yo, Cass, can you sense where the weakest point in this thing is?"

Cass examined the gigantic metal door with expert eyes. "The door is held on each side by huge bolts, but those are the points it swings on. The lightest place in this structure would therefore be the very centre."

I pointed at the tiny crease where the doors met and looked at Cass questioningly. She nodded in approval. I smiled and motioned for Joan to help out.

"But they have it barricaded on the other side," Rhea pointed out.

I smiled wider. "Not a problem. The cool thing about being a fire Conduit is that you have slightly enhanced strength." I nodded to Joan and Quinn. "Ready?"

Quinn grabbed her shuriken and twirled them. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's end this," Joan agreed.

Joan and I stood on either side of the door. "Then let's get this over with!"

I punched with my left hand against the door on the right and Joan with her right hand against the door on the left. They sprang off of their hinges and rocketed into the compound where Garyn and his Conduits were based. Quinn tossed her shuriken in and hit three men, felling them the moment the doors hit the dusty ground.

I upped my flames, and I was sure that through all the dirt and dust the doors kicked up that I looked pretty terrifying.

"Knock knock," I said.

Quinn walked by me. "Catchy."

"Thank-you."

Dilyn rushed in and kicked the first Conduit she saw in the face, and then brought her knee up just as his body went rigid and struck his back, sending him flying. Rhea came in riding a tidal wave from the New Marias port and soaked everyone in her path. As some Conduits surrounded us, Quinn nudged Viveca.

"Yo, Viv? Wanna help out?" she asked hurriedly.

Viveca closed her eyes, and when she opened them they were a striking sky-blue. She held her hand out and a pulse of energy left it, blowing back the Conduits.

"Scary…" I muttered automatically. "I guess innocence has its perks."

We fought for easily ten minutes straight. It doesn't seem like a lot, but when you're facing about four guys a minute it can really add up. I imagined every punch was for Alec, and hoped that they'd feel it in the morning if they weren't dead.

"You guys get inside!" Dilyn ordered. "Cole, Lucy, Zeke and Dana are coming! They'll help out! Just get after Garyn!"

I nodded. "We'll go now!"

Joan and I scrambled into the base, which (in my time) used to be a library. We carefully checked our corners and proceeded inside, both of us with fire in our palms.

"I imagine that Dana's gonna want a piece of Garyn," Joan said.

I nodded. "Well, maybe I'll save some. I knew Alec longer, and I actually liked him a bit when we met. But I'm gonna make him _suffer_ first."

After a few seconds, Joan replied, "I think we have some anger issues."

"I don't _think_ so. I never noticed, anyway."

She glanced at me. "I can't even _tell_ if that was sarcastic."

"Just an added perk." I stopped in my tracks when I saw Garyn ahead of us, sitting on a chair as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Joan noticed. "Garyn Makarov," she said.

He smiled and stood. "Joan Grey." He looked at me. "Joan MacGrath. I thought your eyes were destroyed?"

"Oh, please. If I'm not really _unlucky_, I'm just really _lucky_. It's a love/hate relationship." I upped my flames. "But, in your case, your luck just hit rock-bottom."

"Don't tell me you're here mainly to avenge that pathetic shadow Conduit?" he said, as if annoyed.

Joan took a step forward. "Alec is one of many reasons I'm here, Garyn. Other reasons would be to avenge the many other people you've killed, and stolen their powers. _And_ I'm here to finish what we started."

Garyn looked at both of us for the longest time before he sighed. "I couldn't decide which Joan to kill in the beginning, simply because your younger self has so much pent-up rage that Kayce would be nearly unstoppable. On the other hand, you yourself are wise, and know when to retreat and where your enemy's weak point is. That Kayce would be most beneficial. But by killing both of you, I'll have rage and strategy on my side, and those powers will be augmented immensely."

"Then what're we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's rock!"


	13. Kayce

Chapter Twelve:

Kayce

After several hours of kicking ass and getting my ass kicked, I could still only imagine what my older self had gone through when fighting Garyn for fifteen years straight. Whereas I was caught by surprise a few times, Joan knew his movements, and could counter just as well as he could against her. Eventually, Joan and I were panting behind a bookcase, getting ready for another onslaught.

"We… We have to keep going!" she gasped. "We can't… lose!"

I nodded. "Yeah. But… let's try not… to die, okay?"

Joan rubbed her injured arm, where Garyn had dislocated it. "Put my arm… back in place!" she ordered suddenly.

I was going to protest when I realized that I would want the same thing (… duh). I took her to the corner of the bookshelf and got ready.

"This is gonna hurt," I told her.

"Stop stating the painfully obvious and do it!" she ordered.

I nodded and slammed her shoulder against the bookcase without so much as a warning. She gritted her teeth and grunted painfully, but it wasn't in yet.

"Again!" she commanded.

"Already on it." I smashed her shoulder against the bookcase a few more times before we heard the satisfying (and sickening) sound of an arm returning to its socket. Joan cried out in pain, but managed to muffle it.

"I thought you said you were slightly immune to pain?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not when it's the first time my arm's been dislocated, I can tell ya that!"

"Are you two finished?"

I whirled around and tossed a fireball at Garyn, but he melted into the shadows and dodged it. It enraged me that he had Alec's power, but unless I killed him I couldn't do anything about it.

"I remember when you dislocated my ribs," Garyn said. "One by one."

"You deserved it!" Joan spat.

I nodded. "Nice…"

I attacked, grabbing onto his collar and slamming him to the ground before he could react.

"I'm done! I'm not waiting to hear to speak anymore!" I growled.

Garyn smiled and spat out some blood. "Well, well, well. All-out, is it?"

"Hell yeah, you son of a bitch!"

Even I was surprised as I looked up and saw both Lances, with guns galore. I jumped out of the way, just as they fired. Garyn sunk into the floor, but I had no doubt that he'd been hit.

"Lance!" both Joan and I cried.

Both Lances waved lamely. "Yo!"

I paused. "Too weird…"

Lance hurried to where I was (my version, anyway. The older one went to Joan). "You wouldn't believe how cool I am when I get older!" he exclaimed.

I facepalmed. "Lance, we're trying to decide the fate of our timeline. Can we _not_ do this right now?"

"Oh, right." Lance reloaded his SMG and smiled. "Don't worry. We'll help out!"

I brought my fire to my hands. "Just be careful. He's good. He'll catch you when you're not—."

Garyn's arm wrapped around my throat and I was lifted from the ground. I kicked out, but I didn't get him. Lance jumped back and aimed at his head, but it looked like he either didn't trust his aiming abilities, or the SMG's.

"Well, this… is ironic!" I gasped as Garyn really started to crush my windpipe. "Lance, shoot!"

"I can't!" he said.

"Shoot!"

Garyn was probably hiding behind me, using me as a shield. "Jo no one can hit him!" Lance's older self said.

"I said shoot, dammit!"

Lance was going to say "no" again, but his eyes turned to surprise (along with Joan's and the older Lance's) when the door behind us suddenly closed loudly.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY _MOTHER_!" Kayce roared, and kicked the back of Garyn's knees.

Garyn grunted and went down on one knee. I used that advantage to bring my leg up behind me and kick him where it hurt the most. He released me to hold that particular spot, and Kayce brought her fist into the side of his face, sending him sprawling to the ground. He quickly disappeared into the shadows, no doubt to plan another attack.

"Kayce…" I said, almost not believing that she was there.

Kayce smiled at me weakly. "I owed you for saving me," she said. "And I never did get to tell you why I was in detention." I gave her a confused look, and that's when she smiled and said, "Fighting."

I grinned and hugged her. "_That's_ my girl!"

"Excuse me, but she's _my_ girl, and I can't say I'm too impressed about that 'detention' thing," Joan said, crossing her arms. "Kayce, you've got to get out of here!"

Kayce shook her head. "Mom, Jo, I can help!" Kayce looked at her father. "Dad! Please!"

He shook his head. "I agree with your mother on this one. She didn't go fight this guy for fifteen years straight to protect you just to see you hurt now."

"Took the words right outta my mouth," Joan said, smiling at him. "Kayce, I can't let you get hurt!"

"But I can really help!" Kayce argued.

I smiled. "What _can_ you do, Kayce?"

Kayce saw my smile and seemed to know it was a challenge. "I… I never told anyone before, because I was afraid…" She took in a deep breath. "But now… I know my mom's a Conduit, and I'm not afraid anymore. I want to be brave like my mom and dad!"

Joan's arms suddenly dropped to her sides. "Y-You mean…?"

"When people get… afraid, it feels like I get stronger," Kayce said. "It's weird, but it helps in a fight. _Especially_ against boys."

"Can ya prove it?" I asked.

Kayce nodded. "Garyn's kinda scared right now. I can… I can feel it. And I know he's coming in a few seconds, so be ready!"

We all tensed as we waited for Garyn's next move, and then he jumped out of a shadow and tried to grab Lance.

But Kayce was already on him. I could've sworn that she could do more than feed off of a person's fear, but I'd have to ask her later. She leaped on him and started punching him out, and soon her fists went so fast that it was only a blur. Garyn couldn't even bring his head back up. He latched onto her and dragged her into the shadows.

"_Kayce_!" we all yelled, but it seemed useless.

Kayce and Garyn were popping in-and-out of the world of light and the world of shadows. She was still punching him out, but he was a stubborn bastard. Eventually, they came to a place where Joan and I grabbed onto him and were dragged under as well. I set myself on fire, and saw Joan doing the same. Whenever we would pop up out of the shadows, Lance and older Lance would fire at Garyn as best they could, taking care not to hit us.

"You're doin' good!" I told Kayce as I helped beat the living shit outta Garyn. "Glad you're on my team!"

Garyn punched back and hit Kayce in the face, but besides hesitating to continue her onslaught she wasn't at all affected. I'd have to make a list of the things Kayce could do so I could deal with it later in my life! (Hopefully, anyway…)

Eventually, Garyn was finally knocked out. We appeared back where Lance and older Lance were, exhausted from the fight and the stress.

Joan helped Kayce to her feet. "I shouldn't be happy after what you just did, but…" She smiled. "I can't really find any other feeling."

Kayce smiled half-heartedly. "I didn't wanna be a freak…"

"Pfft! We're not freaks!" I said. "Just normally-challenged!

That helped her smile a bit more. I looked down at Garyn just as Dana came in, panting heavily.

"Is he…?"

I shook my head. "He's _all_ yours."

Dana put on a brave face and put her gun up against Garyn's forehead. I helped Joan cover Kayce's eyes and ears as Dana shot him in the head repeatedly, and then a few times in his heart. She may have been strong, but not for _that_ image.

Quinn, Dilyn, Viveca, Cass and Rhea came in then. I could tell that Kayce was a bit surprised by them (we left her eyes alone after Dana dragged Garyn's lifeless body away).

"Is it over?" Dilyn asked.

I nodded. "Done like dinner."

Rhea smiled. "Well, that's that."

Viveca nodded. "Yeah…" she said quietly.

I looked at Lance, but he wasn't there. The older Lance could see my confusion.

"He just… disappeared," he said.

I was going to ask how when I saw my hands. They were disappearing too. I smiled.

"Looks like my time here's done. This part of the timeline must be repairing itself," I observed.

Cass nodded, and saw that they, too, were disappearing. "We're heading back to our re-made timelines again."

Kayce looked at me sadly. "Am I ever gonna see you again?" she asked.

I smiled. "Hey, the timeline is repairing itself, not being destroyed!" I gave her a thumbs-up. "Of _course_ you'll see me again! Just not in the way that you might think. And don't worry," I added slyly, "I won't leave."

"Oh, thanks," Joan muttered.

"Well guys, it's been fun," Quinn said, "but I'm off to a gloomy New Marias. I can't miss out on it!"

I shot her a "look". "Oh, and if I ever see you again, I'll make sure that you won't ever get that shuriken back."

"You can try!" she shot back, smiling.

They disappeared before I did, but when I did, I found myself back in the living room, sitting on the couch with Lance.

After a few moments of silence (because I was unsure if I'd come back to my time), Lance said, "Let's never do that again, okay?"

I nodded. "Even though, in the end, killing Garyn was surprisingly easy."

Cole came in then, and frowned at us. "Why aren't you guys heading to college yet?"

I smiled. "We're going now." As we headed out the door, and glanced back at Cole and winked. "By the way, there's two thugs getting ready to mob a woman in about… three minutes? You'd better hurry. Just follow us."

Cole looked at me curiously and followed.


	14. Epilogue

Chapter Thirteen:

Epilogue

_** Sixteen Years Later…**_

__Kayce Grey, for the first time in seven years, held her mother's hand extra tight. The fifteen-year-old gulped as she looked at the train that would take her to the "Academy for the Gifted"—a school for Conduits, like herself.

"Nervous?" her mother asked.

She nodded hesitantly. "Hard not to be."

Her mother smiled and hugged her daughter, who was nearly her own height now. "Look, kiddo, I know it's not close to us, but I think this is the best thing we can do for you."

Kayce returned the hug. "I just don't get something, mom…"

"What's that?" her mother asked as her father tousled the older woman's hair, earning him the famous "death glare".

"How'd you know I was a Conduit?" she asked.

Her mother smiled. "Call it a hunch," she replied.

"I don't believe you," her daughter said sourly.

The older woman laughed and studied her daughter. Beautiful green eyes and red hair like her own, and yet she had the mischievous sparkle of her father in those eyes.

"I'll make you a deal…" She pointed to the train. "If you can make the top fifty at the Academy, I'll tell you all about it."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll suffer!" her father said evilly.

Kayce frowned. "I guess I can do that!"

"Good." The whistle on the train sounded through the air, so Kayce's mother and father quickly ushered her to the door, where Kayce promptly found a seat and looked out the window at her parents. "And make sure you don't hurt anyone!" her mother added.

"That I _can't_ promise!" Kayce replied, smiling.

Kayce was joined by her friends Trish MacGrath (who was a year older) and Violet Chance (who was Kayce's own age), and they waved through the window at their parents as the train pulled away.

Lance Grey pulled his wife into a hug, even though she was facing the opposite direction. "They grow up so fast…" he muttered.

Joan Grey nodded. "I know. I'll have grandchildren the next time I blink!"

"Speak for yourself," Cole muttered. "I _already_ have grandchildren. _That's_ gonna be a tough one to explain."

Lucy MacGrath nodded. "It's even weirder to explain to Zeke that Joan's technically his sister."

Joan smiled. "So, little Zeke doesn't know yet?"

"Obviously not," Dana said, smirking. "You keep a lot of secrets, Joan."

"How so?" she asked her half-sister.

"Like how you knew about Gabby all those years ago," Dana said. "I still can't figure it out."

Joan shrugged. "Maybe I'll tell you sometime."

Alec sighed. "Dammit, Jo…"

Lance quickly kissed Joan on the cheek and led his wife away from the tracks. "Let's get back. I'll bet that Jace's terrorizing the babysitter again."

Dana nodded. "You'd better hurry! That kid's gonna be trouble when he grows up!"

"Oh, worry about your own kids!" Joan snapped. "You have three, don't you?"

Lance smiled and got into the car with his wife a few moments later. "Dinner at the spaghetti place?" he asked.

"Right after we check up on Jace," Joan agreed. "Then we can ask Helen if she'd like to babysit."

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it," Lance said, smiling. "She's his grandmother, after all."

Joan smiled and looked at two pictures. One with Zeke and his wife, Olivia, who were smiling (and Zeke wasn't wearing his sunglasses). The second was of Joan, Lance, Alec, Dana, Cole and Lucy. The three happy couples were smiling, though Joan seemed ticked-off somehow (as usual), but she was sporting a round baby-belly, larger than Dana's.

"Let's take another picture sometime," Joan suggested. "And this time, I promise I'll try to smile. As long as you don't piss me off."

Lance leaned over and quickly kissed her. "_That_ I know you can't promise!"


	15. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

In case you're wondering, yes, I am kind of glad to see Joan's story end, though I'm sad at the same time. I like writing about superheroes, and I loved that Joan was very well-received by everyone. She was probably one of my more successful OC's.

Now, however, I'm happy to say that I'm either continuing with my super-trend with X-Men, or I'm working on a fan-fiction of Assassin's Creed. I've been wanting to do one of AC for a while, but I like the idea of superpowers. Who doesn't?

Also, I'd like to say that, yes, I know that Garyn's fight was short. That's my fault, since I've been working so hard on two other stories that I didn't have much focus on this one. Sorry 'bout that.

Now, last time I asked if I could see some fan-art or something. It'd be really cool. Just saying.

This time, I'm gonna ask everyone with a PS3 and inFAMOUS 2 to try and create a level using that UGC (User-Generated Content) thingy with Joan, Alec or Lance in it. Somehow. You could even use all the other characters! If you do, just let me know what it's called and I'll check it out. I'm pretty excited to see if you actually do it. (I'm a failure when it comes to making levels.)

So, watch out for my next fan-fictions. I already have the titles, in case you want to look out for them!

First up, _**X-Men: Everlast**_. Next, _**Assassin's Creed: Agent of Altair**_. I don't know which will be posted first, but both will be featuring girls as the main protagonist. I'd like it if you would check those out as soon as they're posted as well.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and everyone who read but didn't review. I was still pretty happy to see the number of hits vs. visitors that I got, and I liked your reviews. They gave me a lot of constructive criticism and helped me quickly finish the next chapter. I know that I hadn't been posting chapters very fast this time around, but c'mon. It's summer. I was doing lots of summer-y things while working on three or four different stories at a time.

I look forward to (hopefully) seeing you guys again. And maybe, just maybe, I'll do one last story in tribute to your favourite walking lighter. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but maybe someday.

And, for those of you who constantly PMed me, yes, I'll show you the songs that I listened to for each character right here.

_**Joan: The Diary of Jane, Breaking Benjamin**_

_** Lance: In Too Deep, Blink 182**_

_** Cole: Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS 2 soundtrack)**_

_** Kayce (evil): Feel the Disease, Kissing Violet**_

_** Lucy: Lucy Kuo (inFAMOUS 2 soundtrack)**_

_** Kayce (good): I Will Not Bow, Breaking Benjamin**_

_** Alec: Bring Me To Life, Thousand Foot Krutch**_

_** Bertrand ("Bert Jr."): Prelude, Globus**_

_** Garyn: Eyesore, Janus**_

Well, it's been fun. Another time then? Until then, have fun, guys! (And remember, if you make fan art, _please_ send me the link!)


End file.
